


afraid

by wh0repuk3



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alexis | Quackity Deserves Better, Alexis | Quackity Needs a Hug, Angst, DreamSMP - Freeform, Jschlatt - Freeform, Jschlatt Angst (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Manipulation, Minecraft, Quackity - Freeform, Tubbo - Freeform, mcyt - Freeform, mmmmmquackityandschlattangst, toxicrelationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wh0repuk3/pseuds/wh0repuk3
Summary: schlatt and quackity angst makes brain chemistry go brrrrrbasically schlatt and quackity argue and quackity is a big old sad mess and scared of schlatt leaving him and schlatt manipulates himor just me coping😏
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Comments: 5
Kudos: 141





	afraid

**Author's Note:**

> tw /// manipulation

\--

quackity sat at his desk, laying his cheek onto the palm of his hand. he grabbed the sunglasses that were placed on the edge of his desk and placed them onto his face, hoping to hide his tears in case anyone barged into his room.

he tapped his pen on the table, in hopes to distract himself.

_"jesus christ, quackity! do i really have to do everything around here? least you could do is offer some help!"_

he heard schlatt's words echo throughout his head. schlatt constantly made him feel like shit, yet, he couldn't imagine his life without him.

_"oh, don't start your crying now! you're just begging for my pity right now!"_

the pen began tapping faster and faster as the tears streamed down his face quicker. his breathing became unsteady.

he didn't mean to fuck up again. he really didn't.

_"just- just fuck off already! im not having you around if you're just gonna cry and give me empty apologies!"_

he didnt mean to be portrayed as lazy. he thought today was gonna be uneventful.

they'd been having alot of those days recently, so he could only assume.

_"all you do is bring the worst out in me!"_

_"just get out already, god! if you don't, people are gonna ask where you got those damn bruises!"_

he didn't wanna leave schlatt. he truly finds it incapable to do such a thing. he just misses the old schlatt. the man he married.

suddenly, a hand carefully grabbed his shoulder. he immediately tensed up, terrified of who may be behind him.

"quackity?"

he could recognize that voice anywhere,

schlatt.

he quietly sniffed, "hey, schlatt." he stammered.

schlatt bent down to his side, placing his hand on quackity's chin and turning his face to him. schlatt looked at him with fake guilt and sadness, but quackity was too blinded by love to even see that.

"what's going on, honey?" he questioned.

quackity let out a shaky breath, "i..- i'm so scared." schlatt raised a brow.

"why's that?"

"... i dont wanna lose you. b-but, i know that if i keep up this idiotic behavior, you'll leave."

schlatt gave him a fake frown, then spoke after a moment of silence.

"i understand, quackity." he spoke, "just, be better." he moved his hand to his cheek and used his thumb to wipe away his tears.

"you've been acting strange lately." schlatt said, "acting as if you think you're more important than everyone in the cabinet." he smirked slightly, "hell, you seem to think you're better than manburg and the people in it!"

quackity quickly reacted, "n-no, no! i-i'm not! i promise, schlatt!" more tears falling down from schlatt's statement.

schlatt shushed him, "calm down, calm down." he softly spoke, "just.. remember who's in charge. remember who you're working for. remember what manburg is all about."

quackity sniffed and wiped his eyes under his sunglasses, "yes, schlatt. im.. im so sorry." he apologized.

schlatt smiled, "it's alright."

schlatt brought his hand to his sunglasses, "c'mon, let me see all of your face, babe." he took off his glasses and stared into quackity's red, puffy eyes.

schlatt smiled again, "you're so beautiful, especially like this."

quackity smiled weakly at his comment, he saw it as a compliment. anything that was mildly positive from schlatt was a compliment in his eyes.

schlatt stood up and placed the glasses back onto his desk. 

"well, back to work. i'll be in my office if you need me, sweetheart." schlatt said as he walked out the doorway.

quackity looked back down at his desk and looked at the scattered paper work. he let out a sigh and continued working.


End file.
